


Don't judge a book by it's cover

by i_am_trash_15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dont ship dont hate dont read, Honeymustard fontcest to the max, Implied Angst, Implied Suicide Attempts, Implied abuse, THE ANGST IS REAL U GUYS, implied rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15
Summary: I have nothing to say
Character referenceSwap- US PapyrusTale- UT PapyrusFell- UF PapyrusBlueberry (BB)- US SansBlue- UT SansRed- UF Sans





	1. Chapter one

Swap's pov

Swap sees him around in the hall, but never really thinks much of him. The small skeleton is just like any other guy in here. Where's here? Monster college.

Ok, sure, the kid has been acting like a caged animal whenever someone calls his name, and he speaks with this stupid, annoying stutter that is always there and is SO ANNOYING, but now? The kid's gone over the line.

Swap was walking to his dorm that he, and Blue, share, when he hears voices. One was his little brother's, who he remembered was coming over today. The other, was that stuttering brat. Swap knew the others were visiting family elsewhere, so nobody else was in the dorm. Swap listened.

"It's ok! I forgive you! You're ok." Blueberry said. Swap had never heard his little bro speak so soft.

"you s-shouldn't. a-after what i've p-put you through..." Red said.

"Nonsense! You need to lighten up! Have some fun! Here, I'll show you-"

"NO! i-i mean... no thank you..." Swap decided he'd had enough of this kid talking to his little brother. He opened the door. Red squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Swap asked.

"PAPY! I WANT YOU TO MEET RED!"

"I've already met him. I'm not a huge fan."

"WHY NOT, PAPY? HE'S REALLY NICE!"

"Yeah, and your coach is the sugar plum princess." Swap said, growling and picking Red up by the collar of his shirt. Red yelped, but didn't try to escape. Instead, he tensed up. His eyes were alight with fear, and his eyelights started to tremble.

"PAPY! PUT HIM DOWN! YOU'RE SCARING HIM!" Blueberry shouted. Swap's right eye was orange, almost challenging Red to say something in defense. He didn't.

"Fine." Swap said, carrying Red over to the door, and tossing him outside. Red quickly scrambled to his feet, and ran down the hall, away from him.

"PAPY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?" BB asked.

"He's dangerous. How did he even find you?"

"Papy, we met in science class," Blueberry's tone softened. "I brought him here."

"Why?" Swap asked.

"Papy, he doesn't have any friends. I was hoping that I could be one for him!"

"Doesn't look like he needs any..."

"Papy, I brought him here so that he didn't have to be around his roommates. They're not the nicest people, but he was badly paired up, and we got lucky. He didn't."

"Ok, so... where is this going?"

"PAPY! IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS BREAK! NO ONE WILL BE THERE TO MAKE SURE THAT HE COMES BACK! IF AND WHEN SOMEONE GOES LOOKING FOR HIM, ALL THEY WILL FIND IS A PILE OF DUST!"

"o h . . . i see. I should probably apologize, shouldn't I?"

"YES!"

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Red's pov

Red ran, and ran, and ran. Any chances with Blueberry were squashed. Heh... kinda predictable. Red couldn't say he wasn't expecting that. But... Blueberry can't possibly want to be his friend now... all because of that DAMN OVERSIZED CARROT!

Red Sat down on a school bench. Nobody appreciates his existence... might as well end it now...

No... the end of the semester was just around the corner... he could make it... as long as Doggo and his other roommates don't kill him first. Damn Doggo... the ringleader of the pack, telling the others what to do, and they always seemed to gang up on Red... and it always ended badly. It was like a sigh of relief when he met Blueberry. Being a jock, BB was popular around here, and the dog pack respected him, and didn't bother Red when he was around. But that just meant that they went harder on him whenever BB wasn't. Heh... welp... guess that gig is over.

Red smiled wistfully, looking down at the ground. If only he wasn't so nervous all the time. Then maybe he could stand up for himself...

HA! Like that was ever gonna happen. Just look at him. Scrawny, malnourished, beaten up, bruised, cracked, broken. Who would ever want him? Layers upon layers of scars... how could he ever get any friends? Find a lover? After all, how could you possibly love, if all you've ever known was pain...?

Red looked at his hands.

Answer was: you couldn't.

Or so he thought.


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here u go...?

Swap's POV.

Swap saw Red in the hall several times, but whenever he would try to talk to him, Red would seemingly disappear into the crowds. He was quite skittish, wasn't he? Swap didn't know how BB even got through to him. He spoke of his situation to his friend Blue.

 

"Geez, buddy, that's rough. The kid's name is Red, right? Yeah, I know him. We have a couple of classes together. He sits alone, at the very back of the class, and so far as I know, he's like, the top of the class. Never missed a day before, always turns all of his work in on time, etc." Blue said. Now that Swap thought about it, Red also had a few classes with him, and, as said, never missed a day.

 

The next day, Swap approached Red in class.

 

"Heya, Red." Swap said, trying to be casual.

 

"H-h-hello... S-swap. Can I help you...?" Red asked. Goodness, this kid was a mess.

"Uhm... just wanted to talk." Swap said. Too late to go back now...

"Ok..." Red started. "w-what about?"

"What happened the other day."

"oh... I'm sorry.... really, I am! uhm... i-i won't do it again... i m s o r r y !" Swap just about couldn't take much more of this kid's stuttering.

"No, no. it's ok. I may have overreacted a bit."

"..." Red said nothing. Swap sweatdropped. "... so... you're... not... mad... at me...?" Red asked. Swap mentally facepalmed. 

"No." Swap was just about to think that he was gonna have to say something else, when suddenly the bell rang. "Ok, good talk. See ya later!" Swap got up hurriedly and left.

 

Red's POV.

Well that was strange. The guy who literally kicked him out of a friendship says sorry...? Like seriously? Who does that??? Evidently him! Red didn't know anymore. Right now, he just wanted to be alone. But, such was no to be so. Red had to go to his dorm, which, if he is allowed to butt in his opinion, he would rather have a hundred conversations like that than go to his temporary home. Heh... what would his brother think of him now...?

Oh, God... his brother... he had all but forgotten about his brother... not since... Oh God... sure, they went to the same school, but they never talked... and it was all his fault, wasn't it...? His fault for being so weak. His fault for being a failure. HIS FAULT FOR NOT BEING GOOD ENOUGH, RIGHT?!? IT WAS HIS BLOODY FAULT FOR DRIVING HIS LITTLE BROTHER TO THE POINT WHERE HE COULDN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF HIM! And if Fell doesn't want to see him, then he won't.

But Red sees him. All the time. He goes to every football game that Fell plays in, every sports game, every. single. thing.

See, while his brother may not miss him, Red missed his little bro. it was his own fault for driving him away, wasn't it? Yeah...

If Fell ever came back to him, Red wouldn't drive him away. He would love him, and treat him like an older brother actually should.

Unfortunately, that might never happen. Because right now, it was time to go into his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w e l p


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLEH RAPE AND CRAP IN THIS DONT READ IF U NOT... U KNO...

Red's POV.

Red just about couldn't take it anymore. The dog pack, the awkward conversations with Swap and now Swap's buddy Blue, EVERYTHING! Ugh... He just wanted it to stop. He put in his best efforts so that if his brother ever decided he wanted a brother again, Red wouldn't let him down. But unfortunately, it had better be by the end of the week, because hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, which, unless some random, unexpected factor comes into play, everything WILL go with the plan. 100%. There is no room for error.

 

Come Friday, everything was set.

 

Knife... in his hand. Check.

 

Soul... still beating in his chest. Check.

 

Trash can to catch his dust so nobody will have to clean up after him... near. Check.

 

Red was on the tallest building on campus, and from here, one could see the most beautiful view of the campus. From here, you could see everything. The beautiful architecture, the mountains in the distance, and when Sundown came, the sky would light up in an array of color. Blue, orange, red, yellow, pink, purple. It was the most beautiful thing Red ever saw. He came up here whenever he could.

 

5:27. Sundown was almost near. 

 

Red sighed. At least no one will mind his absence. The pack is always complaining about how he just takes up space, and it's not like he has any other friends...

 

Red saw the sunset. This was the best one yet. He took a picture. He prepped the knife and was about to slash down when-

 

"OI! RED! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" nonononONONONO! He was supposed to be at the game! "I SAID GET DOWN HERE, RUNT!" Doggo shouted. Red scrambled down. Before he even touched the pavement, however, Doggo grabbed his neck and threw him down.

 

"Oof!" Red grunted when he landed. Grrr. Typical.

 

"What were you doing up there?" Doggo demanded.

 

"Enjoying the view...?"

 

"LIAR!" Doggo struck him across the face. "Well, Red? What do we do with liars?"

 

"Um... go to the game with them...?" Red said hesitantly. The dog pack snickered. Red was pushed onto his knees.

 

"Suck." Doggo demanded.

 

""W-what??? Y-you can't be serious! Not here... you wouldn't... i- grk-" Red head was shoved forcefully down onto Doggo's dick. Red choked.

 

Somehow, several minutes later, Red ended up being tied up, gaged, and Doggo ended up behind him, pounding into him painfully from behind. It hurt...

 

Doggo wrapped his hand around Red's neck, and kept gripping tighter and tighter, until Red couldn't breathe. The other dogs there took pleasure from cutting and hitting him with an assortment of weapons, such as knives, flays, bats, and the like.

 

Red's eyesight went dim, and the last thing he saw was a flash of orange.

 

Swap's POV.

 

He didn't want to go to he game. They were always boring. He was walking around campus, enjoying the sunset, the architecture, the sights, the breeze, etc.

 

Suddenly a cruel laughter ripped across the peace and quiet. These mean laughs were followed by sounds of something being hit harshly, which was followed by more roars of laughter.

 

"What's the matta, runt? Can't take it?" Someone said. More laughter. Swap went over out of curiosity. He peeked into an alley, and some of the dog pack was surrounded around a single small figure. Doggo, the head dog, could be seen with his tounge hanging out, panting. He was thrusting into something roughly. Way too roughly. Swap looked closer, and the subject of torture was none other than Red.

 

Swap had to do something.

 

"Hey. Stop it." Swap shouted. The dogs jeered at him. He formed a orange colored bone and repeated his statement. They just laughed.

 

He lunged forward.

 

The dogs fled. Doggo, who was the one raping Red, was evidently a quick thinker. He pulled Red up by the neck, choking him, and grabbed a knife someone dropped.

 

"Put the bone up, or I'll slit his throat." Doggo growled. Red, fortunately, was already unconscious, due probably to previous choking. He would he terrified right about now.

 

Swap did the only logical thing. He put the bone up. Doggo stood up, still with the knife to Red's throat, and quickly pulled his pants up. He started running, throwing Red at Swap.

Swap rushed over to Red. He checked for and fatal signs, thankfully there were none. Swap gathered Red into the dirty clothes that were on the ground, Swap would get him something different later. He teleported home, set Red on the couch for the time being, and called Blue.

"Yellow? This is Blue." Blue said when he answered the phone.

"Hey can you come over to my dorm? I have a bit of a problem." Swap said.

"Yeah... be over in a sec."

When Blue finally got there, Swap was kinda panicky, because Red was barely breathing, and would not wake up.

"Dude!? What happened?" Blue asked. Swap quickly explained, and Blue's eyes got progressively bigger. "damn..."

"We gotta help him!" Swap said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLEH I NEED HELP


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> Welp  
> Here we go for the hundredth time  
> Hand grenade pins in every line

Swap's POV.

Blue and he got Red in different clothes, and didn't know what to do. Red was injured so bad that they didn't know what they COULD do. They tried to heal him, but quickly gave up hope, for there were so many injuries.

Eventually, Red came around.

"ugh... wha... where am I?" Red sat up groggily. Swap and Blue looked at each other.

"Um, Red? You okay, buddy?" Swap asked.

"'kinda question is that? 'course I'm ok. hehe... always am..." Red said. He looked away. Swap cocked his head at him, concerned.

"Red, I literally walked in on you being raped. RAPED! You shouldn't be ok!" Swap said sternly.

"Dude. It's ok. I'm used to it."

"USED TO IT?!?"

"Yeah. You could say I'm immune." Red said. Swap was staring in shock. Red sat, completely poker faced, not letting any emotion through. This guy was impossible to get a read on. Thankfully, Blue cut in there.

"Red, you must be hungry." Blue said.

"not really..." Red started to say,

"Good! We will make you some food. what would you like? Pizza, tacos, spaghetti?"

"N-not spaghetti!" Red said hurriedly, this strange look on his face that no one could read, "I m-mean... pizza sounds nice."

"Ok cool." Blue said.

  
Red's POV.

As soon as Blue mentioned spaghetti, something stirred in his memory.

It was... his little brother. At age 11, the only thing anyone had taught him to cook was spaghetti. Course, he could make a mean plate of spaghetti that would leave everyone asking for seconds, but it got kind of tiring after awhile. Spaghetti for breakfast. Spaghetti for lunch. Spaghetti for a snack if you wanted one, just don't ruin your Spaghetti dinner.

Then, when Fell grew up and realized that Red was a useless brother, only good for like, 2 things, he kicked Red out. Red sees him all the time, but he is scared. Scared that Fell will see him. It's stupid, he knows. But this is how it is.

But ever since that night when Red was kicked out, he hadn't had spaghetti since. He was waiting for the day when he had the courage to talk to Fell again. But like that was ever gonna happen.

The pizza was ready. Red was more hungry than he thought.

After dinner, Red's hosts sent him to bed. He would've gone to sleep, but.. he just wasn't tired. Or rather, he didn't want to go to sleep. Then he would end up having a nightmare, and he would wake Blue and Swap up... yeah, no.

Red waited. And waited. And waited, until finally, it was... lunchtime? His hosts were both up by then. Swap walked over and slumped on the couch beside him.

"Heya. How'd you sleep?" Swap asked.

"Pretty good..." Red muttered. Swap held up a thumbs up sign. "I... um... I made lunch... if you want it..." As Blue and Swap ate, they talked.

"So, Red. What did you dream about last night?" Blue asked.

"Um... um... I can't r-remember?" Red lied. Blue nodded.

"I find I have that problem many a night, too."

  
Blue's POV.

  
This kid was a liar. Blue figured that out after a few nights. He would wake up, go to get a cup of water, and Red would be sitting there, wide awake. Yet when someone asked how he slept, he would lie and say he slept well. But the bags under his eyes said otherwise.

But in reality though, this kid had every right to be secretive. They had only just met, and the metaphorical pit they got him out of was pretty deep, almost as if the little guy wanted to dig to China.

Dispite their many similarities, there were also several differences. For one, Red magic and Blue magic, for two, this kid was the smallest skeleton he had ever seen, and that's saying something, seeing as he was close friends with Blueberry, also a smol skele, but not as smol of a smol skele as the smol skele known as Red. A third difference, Blue actually slept. Four, Blue had a brother. He wasn't sure if Red had any living relatives. Maybe he was disowned as the runt of the family.

Blue decided to watch a movie. He went over and sat on the couch, where Red was sitting, staring at something, as if he were lost in thought. Blue put in the movie "The Pacifier" and sat back to enjoy some comedy movies on Netflix.

Red started dozing, but jerked awake every time someone said anything loudly. Damn, this kid was a light sleeper. He looked so tired, his eyes were struggling to keep open, his head having difficulty not nodding off.

"Red, y'know it ****_is_  ok if you go to sleep." Blue teased. Red looked at him with bleary eyes and shrugged. He turned back to the movie.

"nah. I'd probably wake you guys up later if I did that..." Red mumbled, clearly exhausted. Blue didn't know what he meant, but didn't question it. Just looked at Swap and gave him a look like hey-we've-gotta-get-this-kid-to-sleep kinda look. He nodded. Red would feel much better if he got some sleep.

"Hey, Red. Would you like something to drink? Water, mustard, milk, anything?" They had found out that he liked to drink mustard. Red shrugged.

"water, I guess... thanks..." Red mumbled as Swap fixed him a drink, putting some clear Nyquil in it. Red drank it, then mumbled something about their water tasting funny, then said thanks, and continued watching the movie. He rubbed his eye sockets, squinting to keep them open.

Halfway through the movie, Red was out like a light. It was sorta cute, in a way. All the worry lines disappeared, and he looked... peaceful. His breaths were even, deep, slow breaths.

When the movie ended, Red was still sleeping, though not as soundly. Even still, Blue and Swap opted not to wake him up, as he hadn't slept at all since he got there a few days ago. He really needed it. Even if it was a tad fretful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bleed it out  
> Digging deeper just to throw it away

**Author's Note:**

> Well now this is out there...


End file.
